100 Bleach Drabble Challenge!
by xxCindaxx
Summary: 100 drabbles concentrated on the Bleach characters! Reader X Various Bleach Characters -still in progress so shoot away at requests!-
1. You're My Warmer - Ichigo

[~You're My Warmer~] 1/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Ichigo Kurosaki]

"It's cold, cold enough to freeze. I need something warm, something that I can cling onto, something that I love."

You blew onto your cold hands as the cold air kissed them, turning your soft, delicate skin into a light red. "It's so cold~!" You whined, a small pout evident on your face.

The tall orange haired teen sighed next to you. "It's bound to be this cold for winter. You might as well get used to it."

"Easy for you to say, Ichigo!" You frown, staring up at the taller guy. "You're a guy, so you don't get affected as much as a girl like me does!"

"It's your fault for not bringing gloves." Ichigo shrugged, commenting on your situation as if it was a light matter. Well, it wasn't. Not in your view, anyway.

You thought for a brief moment, before your eyes came into view of your taller friend's pockets to his jacket. "Well…if you're saying that it's my fault that I didn't bring gloves, then I'll borrow some of your warmth!" You quickly shoved your hands into Ichigo's pockets, making him let out a surprised 'WOAH'.

Your hands felt warmer instantly, and you were amazed at how warm it was. How much body heat did this guy emit? You wondered.

"Hey, hey!" Ichigo complained. "Why are your hands in my pockets?"

"Aside from that, you're really warm, Ichigo." You say, smiling up at the orange haired teen. You saw his cheeks were dusted a very faint pink.

"Uh…"

"Hehe…you're blushing, Ichigo!"

"…No I'm not."


	2. Red Ribbon - Byakuya

[~Red Ribbon~] 2/100 Drabbles|Bleach|[Byakuya Kuchiki]

"Ha~! If someone of the great noble Kuchiki's ribbon got stolen that quickly, are you sure they're supposed to be the head of the family?"

"Bya-kun~!" You called, holding the tray of full teacups and some healthy fruit. You made your way down the hallway and out into the courtyard, where you heard Byakuya shouting as he swung the sword. Your head popped out behind the pillar to see Byakuya was looking your way.

"Oh. _, just what I wanted." He said, coming over. He wiped some sweat off his brow with the towel that was draped around his neck.

Oh my God…he looked sexy. You couldn't help but blush a bit when he approached you. "You can set them down over there." The young noble said, pointing over to a nearby seating area. You nodded and hurried over there, trying to hide your flushed face.

You finished up with the preparations, just about the time that Byakuya and his Grandfather came along to sit down.

"Thanks, _." The young teen sipped his tea. As soon as he sipped the tea, his hair fell all around his face, making him stop drinking and give a low and aggravated growl. "Yoruichi…"

"Yup?" Yoruichi stood on top of the roof of one of the Kuchiki apartments, holding what appeared to be a long red ribbon. "If you want your ribbon back, then you'd better catch me first~!" She sang, a grin graced her features.

"GIVE IT BACK NOW!" Byakuya shouted, veins popping. "I don't have time to play with you!"

You stared at Byakuya as he shouted at Yoruichi, noticing how his black hair draped lightly over his shoulders, and how silky smooth it seemed; you wanted to touch it.

"Uhm…Bya-kun…If I may, you look really handsome with your hair out…" You interjected. The household was quiet, before Byakuya let out an embarrassed sigh, lightly scratching his cheek, his cheeks dusted a light pink, which was gone as soon as it came.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Awww~! Does Byakuya have a girlfriend~?" Yoruichi cooed, giving you and Bykauya the cat like sneaky look.

You just giggled. This was the everyday thing that happened, just with an exception of a compliment this time.

"_ and Byakuya, sitting on a tree; K-I-S-!" Yoruichi sang.

"YORUICHI!"


	3. I Love You More - Renji

[~I Love You More~] 3/100 Drabble|Bleach|[Renji Abarai]

"You know, we can't always do this every day. We need a break."

"Abarai-kun~!" You sang, skipping to the 6th Division to say your daily greetings to him. You slid the door open and walked in, a smile on your face. You blinked your eyes to see no Renji around. You face the front, seeing Kuchiki-taichō doing his paperwork, which you detested because you had to stay there for hours to do it.

The handsome captain looked up, sensing your gaze on him. "Yes? What is it? Looking for my lieutenant again?"

You gave a nervous laugh, nodding your head. "Eheheh…uh, yeah, Kuchiki-taichō…How did you, uh…know?" You said nervously. Thing is, is that although you were confident in most of your abilities and talking to other people, however old they were, you didn't know how to talk to Kuchiki-taichō because he was always so serious.

"You come here every day looking for him, coming in announced. I'm certain I would know by now." The dark haired captain said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. You blinked, waiting for him to say where Renji is. "My lieutenant is on his way to the 10th Division to give them a message. He just left."

You grinned, running out the door, not before thanking the kind yet serious captain. "Thanks, Kuchiki-taichō!"

You ran around to 10th Division, then spotted a flash of red which went around the corner. "I FOUND HIM!" You shouted, running after him. You ran around the corner, about to point out and call his name, but hit into something extremely hard instead. You hit the ground, sitting on your butt, your head slightly aching because of the impact. "Ow~ That really hurt…" You groaned, rubbing your head.

"Eh? _? What's up?" A male voice asked. You stopped rubbing your head and looked up, seeing the familiar spiky pineapple like hairdo guy.

"RENJI!" Your mood sparked upwards and you jumped onto him, giving him a big hug. He bent back a bit, surprised at that sudden attack of hugs.

"Woah~!" He put his hands on your waist and put you down. "Don't do that." He frowned, cheeks a baby pink.

"You're blushing~!" You didn't help but notice. "That's what I _love _about you~!"

"Ahaha…no I'm not. Really? Then beat this." Renji quickly smashed his lips to yours, making you give a surprised yelp. He pulled away and smirked, looking down, satisfied by the shade of pink that he caught you in. "I love that colour on your face~!"

You playfully punched his arm. "Renji!"

He laughed it off, ruffling your hair. "I've got to go back to the Division. See ya, _!"

From the window of his room, Kuchiki-taichō watched. He chuckled lightly. "That's why you're never here in the evening."


	4. It's On! - Ichigo

[~It's On!~] 4/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Ichigo Kurosaki]

"You can do it. We'll do it together."

"Uh…I…I can't…I can't take it anymore!" You huffed. You couldn't move your legs properly anymore; this was just too hard, too much.

"Hah…Really? I thought you were better than…hah…that! Then…I…can take…the advantage now!" The orange haired male said beside you.

"RAWRRR!" You shouted, stamping your foot on the DDR dance pad. The two of you and a group of friends are at the arcade after school, since you challenged Ichigo, your fellow friend and DDR rival, since you wanted to see who was better at DDR.

"What happened to being tired?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Well, who would want to lose to you?! I've got my pride, you know! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" You continued to stamp your feet down onto the dance pad.

**-Game Over-**

**-Player One Wins-**

You stared at the screen, and smirked. Pumping your fist up into the air, you jumped around, then stopped because your legs were aching. "I WON!" You pointed at Ichigo. "Beat that, Strawberry! Now you need to buy me a house!"

"That wasn't in the bet!"

"Now it is!"

"It was only Ichigo being her 'maid' for a day if she won…Not a house…I think she misinterpreted it." Tatsuki shrugged, watching the 2 friends bicker.

"What do you mean, 'Maid'?"


	5. Loud - Toshiro Hitsugaya

[~Loud~] 5/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Toshiro Hitsugaya]

"You protect the things you want to."

"Hey, Shiro-chan!" You called out to him while he was practicing his swordsmanship, watching as he tirelessly smashed the wooden sword against the wooden stick figure in the middle of the training grounds.

"What is it?" For a brief moment, he stopped and stared at you, before resuming his daily training.

You were silent when he did. You just stared, and felt that you should also be doing the training that he, and many others, were determined to do every single day. It made sense though, because of the recent mass murdering of several districts.

No one was safe.

You weren't safe too. You were just a regular girl that did the paperwork at the shinigami office, to help out. Your swordsmanship skills were very basic, and you didn't do that well at it either.

"...If I'm in danger, will you rescue me?" You accidently voiced out your thoughts. Quickly hoping to see that Shiro didn't hear, you breathed a sigh of relief as he continued his training.

But then he stopped and wiped sweat from his brow, panting. He was tired. You had already prepared drinks on the side. He came over and took his drink, taking a large gulp before placing it back down. He looked at you for a long 3 seconds, before nodding.

"Of course I will."

He went back to his training with a wave of his hand, leaving you with a dumbfounded expression.

Then you got what he meant, and a laugh erupted from your throat.

Toshiro looked at your direction as he hit the wooden dummy and mentally shook his head, "You're so loud that I can hear over here..."


	6. Eyeliner - Ulquiorra Cifer

[~Eyeliner~] 6/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Ulquiorra Cifer]

"You are very vulnerable when you sleep."

"Why do you always wear so much eyeliner?" You arched your brow and stared at your fellow Arrancar as you inspected his eyes.

"...it's not eyeliner..." His eyes followed your movements as you stared at him.

You were oblivious to people, a habit that you developed after not caring anymore.

"When we were in the human world, they told me that it looked like you had a lot of eyeliner on," You tried smearing off the green line that goes down his face, but it didn't work, "Hmm...the one you wear must be waterproof then!"

Ulquiorra wanted to face plant against the wall. She was such a gullible idiot.

"Don't believe everything you hear and see in the human world." He reminded you sternly.

You shrugged, unfazed by his piercing glare.

"If it's not eyeliner, then what are those green lines and the thick black things above your eyes? It kind of makes you look depressed and want to cry." She veered to check his side profile, but she got no information.

"Oh well. We'll never know..."

And she went off.

The male Arrancar deeply sighed and rubbed his eyes. He walked around the building as usual, doing his rounds. But, what confused him most were the people he was around. They all stared at him weirdly.

Passing by a mirror, he looked at his reflection and was flabbergasted. He looked hideous!

He checked his hands and saw that they were smeared with black, just like half his face was. He wondered what had happened.

He then recalled his talk with you earlier. Clenching his teeth he turned around, only to find words written with black on the other reflective window.

**TOUGH LUCK ULQUIORRA! YOU SLEPT SO PEACEFULLY THAT I HAD TO THIS MORNING! **

The Arrancar only knew one person who could've done this.

You.

Unknown to him, you had already fled to the human world to find more fun things, but you swear you heard your name being shouted out from far, far away.


	7. Bankai - Gin Ichimaru

[~Bankai~] 7/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Gin Ichimaru]

"The only thing it does is change lengths."

"Hey, Gin, you recently got your bankai, yeah?" You looked over the silver haired boy's shoulder and peered at what he was doing.

He stared at you with those seemingly open but not open eyes. You could not tell.

"Yeah, I did." His voice was high pitched.

"Ah! You're so lucky!" You gushed, smiling at him. "I haven't got that far yet! To top it off, I think you're younger than me!" You sighed at the last part.

He made you feel like you were accomplishing goals _very _slowly, compared to him.

Gin chuckled.

"Oh! What does your bankai do?" You asked, feeling nosy.

"Kamishini no Yari. It can extend a very long distance and cut...a lot of things." Gin replied with his usual sly smile.

"...care to show?" You asked.

"You see that dummy standing over there?" Gin pointed to a dummy down the training grounds, at least a few hundred metres away.

"Yup!"

"Watch." Gin grinned. He whispered 'bankai', and in that second he said it, the dummy toppled over and hit the ground.

Your eyes were wide with surprise. You didn't even see the sword move!

But something puzzled you even more, making you cross your arms and tilt your head, your hand holding up your chin between the index and thumb finger.

"And that's that." Gin nodded and sheathed his sword.

"You know Gin..." You started, choosing your words carefully. You didn't want to anger the guy now that you knew that he could cut you down where you stand...or even a couple (or hundred) metres away.

He stared up at you, since you were taller than him, waiting for you to talk.

"I actually expected a cooler bankai, not one that just makes itself longer and shorter..." You said slowly.

Gin gave you a blank expression and then laughed it off.

"What do you know, you don't even have a bankai yet! Yours could be uncool-er than mine, hahah!" Gin just laughed at you, holding his stomach.

You glared at him from where you stood, narrowing your eyes.

_I'll get you for this...you better watch out, you lil' snake!_


	8. Glasses - Sousuke Aizen

[~Glasses~] 8/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Sosuke Aizen]

"Not everyone needs them."

"Hey, Aizen, can you see without your glasses?" You popped up from behind a tree.

Aizen didn't look the least bit surprised he'd been a victim of it for a long time. He was used to it.

He sighed, "Welcome back! How was your mission?"

"It was good! Nobody was hurt which was super-duper awesome!" You grinned at him, showing off your pearly whites that beat the shine on his glasses.

You did another disappearing act, skilfully and quickly popping up in front of the squad leader, taking his glasses off, and slipping them on, after retreating a safe distance away.

He didn't do anything but look at you with an incredulous expression.

You looked through the glass, but saw no difference in normal vision and glasses vision.

"…Why are you wearing these if you don't even need them?"

Aizen took something out from his sleeve and slipped it on, revealing another pair of glasses.

"It's a fashion statement."

"…I never knew you were one for fashion, boss…"

"You can keep those glasses. Consider it a gift from me." He turned on his heel and walked off, his captain coat flying superbly behind him.

…_he would've seemed a lot cooler if he didn't say that lame line…_cue face palm.


	9. Stomach - Grimmjow Jaegerjaques

[~Stomach~] 9/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Grimmjow Jaegerjaques]

"Chocolate is good for the soul."

You stared at the hole in your blue haired companion's stomach. It was so obvious, and right in the middle of his nicely chiselled abdominals. Which, made you wonder how he eats food.

"Does it come out from the hole or something the moment you eat it?!" You exclaimed, completely perplexed by the idea.

Grimmjow stared at you with the most disgusted out expression. You were usually passionate about all sorts of random things, but this one involving him, he found it weird.

"…I eat, but it doesn't come out there…" He started slowly.

"I still don't get why your hole is where your stomach is! That's the weirdest thing ever, I swear! I would freak every time I eat food!" She shook her head, relieving herself of a weird image.

"I can't believe that the hole blocks me from seeing your beautiful chocolate abs…" You sighed, staring at his stomach hole.

Grimmjow's eyes widened a slight bit at you, followed by a loud, "Hah?!"

"Chocolate?! Do I look like chocolate to you?" Grimmjow glared at your face.

"Calm down, Grim! I was talking about your abs! I'd imagine that they're look like chocolate, with defined lines and a strong looking core! Not to mention heavenly!" You chirped dreamily.

Grimmjow paused and crossed his arms.

"That doesn't sound that bad…"


	10. Sparring - Komamura

[~Sparring~] 10/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Sajin Komamura]

Dedicated to: Higekimaru

~~Komamura X Male Reader~~

"I take a sneak peak and I don't expect to be caught."

You could hear his panting. He was practicing the way of his sword, slashing at the dummy and into open space. He was alone.

You were the newly appointed vice-captain of Komamura's division, an average male that was shy in sword fighting. You didn't know why you even accepted the job.

Komamura felt a presence in the far corner of the training grounds, instantly knowing that it was his vice-captain.

He stopped, and with a cool expression, he waved the vice-captain over.

"Y-yes sir!" You saluted him.

Being in his company was unnerving. You were still new to the job, and his spiritual power was great. You hoped that you didn't suffocate under the pressure of both the job and the captain. You wanted to look good and reliable, not tiny and incapable.

"Ah, that's unnecessary. Did you come down here to spar?" The tall captain asked.

You gulped, seeing him up close. It was very rare to see your captain practicing in his human form, but still with his furry ears and arms. He was very manly, with a sharp jaw and strong, chiselled features.

You nodded furiously. You were granted to honour of sparring with your captain, of course you would accept.

"Y-yes!" You stammered, saluting yet again before taking out your sword.

"The formality is absolutely unnecessary." Komamura shrugged and got into his battle stance.

"Are you ready?" The captain smirked, making your heart skip a beat.

Your body hurt all over. You had been beaten so badly in the sparring match, even though you thought you put up a good fight.

Because of this, Komamura was personally teaching you to properly utilise attacks and defences, basically training you as your mentor.

It made you ecstatic, and you tried your best.

When his hand grabbed your hands around the handle of your sword, you felt your ears going red at the intimate contact.

Unfortunately, Komamura noticed and chuckled.


	11. Competitiveness

[~Competitiveness~] 11/100 Drabbles|Bleach

"The annual festivities have started!"

"On the count of 1…2…3, JUMP!" an announcer rang the bell, and you jumped.

Today was the annual shinigami racing day. It's somewhat similar to the human world's sports days, but with activities that are harder and require better physical fitness and capabilities.

As such, the event you were in was called 'trust jump', where you had to jump from a height (varies from 5 to 20 metres) and onto a fellow division member's back (that's right, it's division against division) and the person had to sprint 100 metres to the finish line.

In your case, you jumped right into the comfortable and furry back of your division leader, Komamura. You were glad you weren't in some other person's division, because they were all bony and uncomfortable looking if you'd ever jumped onto them.

"Go, go, go, division leader!" You squealed, as he sprinted to the finish line.

This event was over very soon. Your division didn't win, but they did come 4th. 1st place was Soifon (2nd division) – she was very fast, even whislt carrying one of the lightest guys (who weren't even that light). 2nd palce was Byakuya of 6th division. 3rd place was Kenpachi of 11th division (surprisingly, he's pretty fast).

All in all, that was a good event. You guys were ready for more, but the moment you looked onto the score board, your expression dried. Your division was ¾ down the list for the total rankings.

"Oh well, we could try better in the next event." Komamura shrugged.

You looked to the next event, and your eyes gleamed.

The handstand partner hop race! You were one of the best at it. It was done in the flash of an eye.

You looked back onto the leadership board – and your division was still in the same place. This made something inside you snap.

It didn't help that Kenpachi had come up behind you, laughing.

In the following events, it was chaos. You competed in every single one, wanting to get your division up to a higher position. You beat a lot of competitors, and once you did, your laughter could be heard all over the field.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ichigo, who just came to watch, looked at her with a surprised expression.

Kenpachi laughed loudly, "If she were fine then she would probably take over the world hahaha!"

The red head stared at the division leader with a deadpanned expression.

_So world domination, huh…_


	12. Gramps - Yamamoto

[~Gramps~] 12/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto]

"It's called a beard."

"Gramps, your moustache is too long." You pointed at his beard.

You were around 12, but you acted less than your actual age.

The 1st division leader sighed and stroked his beard once before setting his eyes on the young shinigami before him.

"It is a beard, young one." He finally said.

"Gramps, whatever it's called, it's still really long!" You clapped your hands together.

"I'm not your grandfather."

"But gramps!" You whined.

"No buts." He held up his hand to stop you.

Suddenly you grinned.

"Yup! You're definitely acting like how a gramps would!"

"I don't have a grandchild."

"Well now you do!"


	13. Arms - Chad

[~Arms~] 13/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Chad]

"The difference in arm sizes are real!"

You were in a gym, staring at how Chad kept doing pull ups continuously. It's been ages since he's started, but yet he hasn't slowed down or stopped. It's quite the spectacle! Maybe this is why he's so buff.

As you watch him, you get the sudden urge to do the same thing – see how it felt to do it continuously. Your fingers curled around the bar, and with your skinny arms, you pulled yourself up, then lowered down.

Chad gave you a surprised look – but continued his own. "I thought you didn't like pull ups."

"I wanted to try it…" You tried doing another rep, but failed, only going halfway before you had no strength left.

"This hurts my arms!" You whined, complaining.

"That's because your arms aren't muscular." Chad let go of the bar and poked your arm, "Look at how skinny it is."

You growled. "I'll get stronger arms! Just you watch!" You instantly began to pull yourself up multiple times, regardless of the sore, aching muscles…

"HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Chad bellowed.

You glared at him. You had no energy left to do anything, let alone tell him off.

Your arms were aching, because of all the pull ups yesterday. Now you could barely move a muscle in your arms. You couldn't even pick up a pencil without your arm shaking.

"You overdid it, man…" the bigger guy patted you lightly on the back, then gave you a thumbs up, "you did it the wrong way."

You tried punching him, but ended up tripping over and tackling him instead.


	14. OCD - Uryu Ishida

[~OCD~] 14/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Uryu Ishida]

"Is she ok?"

"Say…is it just me or do you have some sort of OCD?" You stare at your friend with dark hair and glasses, then to the white room before you.

It was sparkling – so sparkly and clean that, wherever you looked, your eyes hurt.

This place used to be an abandoned house…you thought, squinting around.

"How'd you get it so clean? This was just some random encounter."

Ishida pushed his glasses back and smirked. With a boisterous voice, he praised himself. "Isn't it wonderful? This old place is now worthy of its name!"

You couldn't help but face palm. You regrettably slid your hand off your face and stared at your friend.

"So? What's its name?" You asked what he wanted to hear.

"The Grandiose." Ishida pointed his finger upwards, as if in a heroic motion.

"Yeah…sure does look grand to me." You drawled.

You watched as the student danced around, inspecting and cleaning the place as he went. You were just stuck there, staring with your mouth open. You didn't want to see this anymore.

You shook yourself awake, and left you nap. It was lunch time, and it was only halfway through. You furrowed your brows in confusion at your strange dream.

Your head robotically moved to the right, where Ishida was sitting. He glanced your way as he saw you staring – and looked at you with confusion.

You remembered your dream and how different it was from the actual Ishida. You shuddered, sending deep shivers down your spine. You shook your head – never want to see that again!

Meanwhile, Ishida just sat there, confused.


	15. Little Kid - Rukia Kuchiki

[~Little Kid~] 15/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Rukia Kuchiki]

"Laugh at me and I'll kick you."

The smaller girl was so cute. She seemed like a lost puppy outside, so you asked her to go to the arcade with you, since she knew where it was. She was waiting for a person.

This girl's name is Rukia. She really good at arcade games, specifically street fighter style ones. She wins all the battles! How pro is that?

But even so, she's still so small! What a cool kid. Now she's on the toy machine, looking at this lion toy. She tried getting him out, but failed. She kept trying but failed every time.

Sadly, she sighed.

"It's ok! I'll get it for you, ok?" You smile at her. She made a surprised expression and tried to stop you, but you got that lion very quickly, showing it off to her.

"Here" You press the toy into her hand.

"Hey Rukia! Where are you?" a male voice sounded from the entrance.

"Over here, Ichigo." Your eyes widen at her voice.

It was a mature female voice. Not what you expected. You thought she was a little girl!

You froze, shock making you freeze.

Rukia and the guy named Ichigo waved and exited.

"Thanks!" Rukia grinned, before she left.

You were stoned.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything! She came up to me and offered to go to the arcade, and then let me play games. Oh, and she got me Kon as well." Rukia held up the movable plush toy.

"How did you even end up in there anyway?" Ichigo asked the toy, raising a brow.

Kon just laughed and ignored him. "Hahahahhaa Rukia was taken as a little girl again HAHAHAHHA!"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to laugh, "HAHAHHA AGAIN?"

Ichigo was kicked into a pole with Kon to protect his face.


	16. Deception - Tatsuki Arisawa

[~Deception~] 16/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Tatsuki Arisawa]

"Easy."

You and one of your best friends high fived each other, successfully planting your trap for Ichigo. Why were you making a trap? Because even though you guys were friends, you liked to poke fun at him all day, every day. Today your prank was to put sand into his running shoes.

Ichigo was a pretty chill guy – and pretty awesome too, so you guys didn't want to do much.

When Ichigo put on his shoes, he first stared down at them, then he emptied it outside the window.

You and Tatsuki watched in annoyance as that happened – now it was to put plan 2 into action.

As Ichigo tried getting out the door, you blocked one entrance, and Tatsuki blocked the other. Ichigo had gone Tatsuki's way, and they glared at each other, ready to fight. As you watched the fight, you saw that Tatsuki had somehow gotten hold of Ichigo's shoes, throwing them at you. You gasped in surprise and tried to catch them as they flew your way, but was tackled down rugby style by Ichigo. He held the shoes up high as his foot sat lightly on your back.

"Ta…tsu…ki….why?" You choked out, before your forehead hit the floor.

Tatsuki shrugged, giving Ichigo the peace sign.

"And Ichigo is victorious!" Tatsuki announced.

"Urgh…so your plan all along…was…to get me?!"

"Yeah! How good was that?" Tatsuki grinned, high fiving her childhood friend.

You stayed on the ground, face flooring.


	17. Festive Spirit - Kenpachi Zaraki

[~Festive Spirit~] 17/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Kenpachi Zaraki]

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…"

"If you add bells to your hair it would make it incredibly festive! Every time you walk you can jingle!" You danced around with his vice-captain.

"You want me to wear those stupid bells?" The big captain chuckled deeply, "No."

"What?!" You and Yachiru exclaimed, slamming your hands down onto the table, "But it's Christmas!"

"Who the heck cares if it's Christmas? It's just a holiday in the human world." Ken took out his blade and started wiping it down with the cloth.

"B-b-b-b-b-but!" Both you and Yachiru turned around, quickly put in some eye drops, and rubbed the eyes, turning back to the captain. You both faked your tears and acted out with tantrums, causing Ken to stare at the both of you with an irritated and annoyed expression.

"Fine!" He barked, crossing his arms.

Yachiru and you high fived and took out some bells from a box on the table, proceeding to put them onto the ends of Kenpachi's hair.

The following hour, Kenpachi had to go to the meeting with the other division leaders.

They all met in the halls, but then they heard the multiple rings of bells from around the corner.

There, Kenpachi came from, face darkened and bells ringing wildly. The 2 girls on his back kept ringing the bells, laughing and pulling his hair.

"Well…that's pretty…festive…" Soifon stared at Kenpachi's hair.

"…I want to get these things off!"

He expected the bells to easily get pulled off by force, but it only ended with him pulling his hair.

"…what?!" He exclaimed.

Some members of the gotei 13 laughed or held in their chuckles.

Yachiru and you had used superglue to stick the bells to his hair.


	18. Failed Kidnapping - Hollow Ichigo

[~Failed Kidnapping~] 18/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Hollow Ichigo]

Dedicated to: lightwithinthedark

~~Hollow Ichigo X Female Reader~~

"What if we were 2?"

"Wait. What?! WHY ARE THERE 2 ICHIGO'S?!" You exclaimed, eyes wide as you pointed to the teenage boy.

There were 2 of them indeed, but it was strange, you could tell them apart. But that may have only been because their colours were inversed. One of the Ichigo's had the orange hair that you loved so much, and the other Ichigo had white hair and looked like the ghost version of the coloured one.

"Shut up, you stupid idiot!" the inversed coloured Ichigo spat at you.

You held up your hands as if to surrender, leading slightly back. "Woah, bro, chill!"

You could feel him glaring at you as your eyes quickly landed onto the real, coloured Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo! What's going on here?!" You demanded, pointing into a random direction that you thought the other Ichigo was standing. You wanted to avoid looking at him, since he was kind of threatening.

Real Ichigo shrugged, "Hell if I know!" He frowned, "You should get out of here quickly!"

You cocked your head to the right. "Wait, why?"

The next thing you heard was maniacal laughter as you were grabbed around the waist and thrown high up into the air. It was so high that you had to scream as you started falling, randomly flailing in the air.

"WHAT THE CRAPPPP?!" You screamed, about to hit the ground.

Someone caught you as you were about to hit the ground, holding you up like a prince did a princess.

You stared up in horror at the man that had caught you. It was the inversed Ichigo.

You were speechless for words, opening and closing your mouth like a goldfish.

"Like the heights, missy?" He sounded somewhat sarcastic. You were about to reply, but then he flung you over his shoulder and jumped onto different buildings, getting away from the normal Ichigo.

"Where are you taking me?!" You cried, trying not to eat your hair as the wind made it go into your face.

You didn't even get a reply as he laughed again. It was the same maniacal laughter as before. Then you realised he was the one that had thrown you up into the air.

You struggled, trying to get him to let go of you.

"Stupiddddd! You wanna die? I'll let you go if you really want to!" Your captor smirked, chuckling to himself.

You looked into the distance and saw Ichigo was rolled up on the ground, laughing at you.

Your face twisted into a pissed expression.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING, HUH, STRAWBERRY? WHY DON'T YOU COME UP HERE AND FIGHT ME MATE?!" You punched and kicked towards the real Ichigo's direction.

Hollow Ichigo glared at you, but then smirked. He poked you on both sides of your waist, making you jerk in the weirdest direction while squawking out an "EEP!"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!" He laughed so hard that he had to stop jumping and let you go on top of a building.

"Kidnap failed!" You crossed your arms.

"THANKS, HOLLOW ME! YOU DID GREAT! NOW WE HAVE HER ON TAPE!" Ichigo shouted happily, pressing the stop button on his phone.

Then it dawned on you.


	19. Encounter - Kisuke Urahara

[~Encounter~] 19/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Kisuke Urahara]

Dedicated to: Shea-Hime Senpai

~~Kisuke Urahara X Female Reader~~

"Chance."

As a small girl, you were one of the rare kinds where you could see other worldly things. You weren't able to differentiate them when you were younger. But you do remember some things that made you realise that you weren't like every other 'normal' kid.

A woman with dark hair in a ponytail and dark skin along with a guy in a funny green hat and medium long blonde hair was talking in front of you. They were in front of your house, blocking your way. You stopped and stared at them. They kept on talking, but then realised that you were there.

"Excuse me, can I get through?" you asked.

The 2 of them just stared at you, surprised. They exchanged glances, then pointed to their own faces.

"You can see us?"

"Yeah."

They moved and you were able to enter your house, but you saw them again after that day, but only the male one.

"Why are you still here?" You asked, staring up at the tall guy.

There was a gentle smile that graced his lips, and he knelt down so that he was your height. He placed a hand on your head and ruffled it, granny stupidly.

You didn't say anything.

"Are your parents' home?" He asked, a gentle look on his face.

You nodded. You heard light footsteps behind you. Your mother appeared by your side, smiling at the blonde man.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

The man stared at her, looking at the chain that came out from her chest that led to a room close by. His eyes narrowed but then he stood up and took off his hat, pressing it to his chest as he bowed a slight bit.

"Hello madam. I was just speaking to your little girl." He glances at you, then back at your mother, "I think I know what's happened now. You're still here because of her, aren't you?" He asked gently, much as he did with you.

You look around, confused. What was he talked about?

Your mother stared blankly at him, before tilting her head slightly. "What are you talking about?"

The blonde was silent. He took out a cane from inside what he was wearing, making you stare at him with shock. He then put the end of the cane to your mothers head, making it glow a faint blue.

"What are you doing to her?!" You exclaimed, staring at what he was doing.

He put the cane down and your mother seemed to glow, then she didn't have the chain anymore.

"Wha…?"

"I simply put your mother to rest."

"But…" Your eyes widen, "Why is she crying?"

"Do you have any siblings?" He avoided the question.

You nodded, "An older one."

"They'll take care of you, won't they?" He smiled. It was a sad smile.

"Wait, where are you going? Are you taking mummy away as well?"

He was silent and put the hat back on his head. "No…She'll be watching over you though."

"Who are you anyway?" You completely changed the topic.

"Kisuke Urahara."

He disappeared, like the wind. Mother wasn't there with you anymore either, leaving a dent in your heart.

The door bell rung. You opened it, revealing a familiar blonde haired guy that wore strange clothes.

"Kisuke, what are you doing here?" You asked.

"Hehehe you've grown up to be quite beautiful!" He grinned.

"Shut up, pervert!"


	20. Kid - Kaname Tosen

[~Kid~] 20/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Kaname Tosen]

Dedicated to: midnightshadowchild

~~Tosen X Reader~~

"To be a kid you've got to think like one."

"This is such a pretty art gallery!" You gushed, looking around excitedly like a young kid. This was your first time inside an art gallery, and both you and your captain, Kaname Tosen, decided to come down to the human world to experience it.

Tosen just looked around. They were still unable to be seen by the people, so they could freely pass through the cues of people outside. Talk about convenience.

"Oooh! Isn't this just magnificent?" You pointed at the large painting on the wall, in a big rectangular room that was half empty.

"…but I cannot see." Tosen said.

You looked over at him and your hand slowly lowered down, the smile dropping off your lips.

He seemed to pick up on that, "Are you ok?"

You blinked once in confusion, but then mentally punched yourself in the face to be normal again. After all, the captain probably wanted that.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! I just didn't hear you come up behind me!" You said as happily as possible.

"Since I can't see, describe the picture to me."

"Huh?" Then you smiled, grinning as you thought up of a cool story in relation to the art piece.

"Well, it's a picture of a ship in the sea. The waves are crashing against the sides of it, rocking it gently. The crew is looking lively, enjoying festivities as they dance and sing!" You giggled after you said it with such passion.

"That sounds nice." Tosen's lips curled up into a small smile.

His 7th seat was such a kid.

"Hm? Did you say something?" You asked, turning to face him.

His usual expression came back, "Let's look at the other ones."

"O-Okay!" You grinned.

The rest of the day, you and your captain explored the art gallery to your hearts' content.

You were amazed at how talented the humans were – who knew they had such beautiful skills?

"Hey, captain?" You glanced over at him.

"Yes?" He answered by looking your way.

"Thanks for coming with me today! Let's explore another place next time!" You gave him a thumbs up and grin.

Tosen just stared, but then a ghost of a smile appeared and disappeared on his face.

"Wait…did you just smile?!" You exclaimed.

"…did I?"

"YOU TOTALLY DID! I'M GOING TO REPORT THIS TO THE OTHER CAPTAINS AND SEATS!" You rushed off back to soul society ahead of your captain.

He followed after you, not having the faintest idea what that meant.


	21. Pretty in Pink - Shunsui Kyoraku

[~Pretty in Pink~] 21/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Shunsui Kyoraku]

"Pink."

"Hey captain, why do you wear a pink flowered lady's kimono?" You asked suspiciously.

You have never questioned him before on his flamboyant dress code, but now that you had nothing to do, you just had to ask. It was a question you always had, since you first met him not too long ago because of your actual captain, Aizen.

The happy man grinned and patted the empty seat beside him to get you to sit. You obeyed. The both of you sat there with hot cups of tea, sipping it slowly in the morning as the sun kept rising.

"Ahh…such a wonderful morning!" the 8th division captain stared dreamily at the sky. You swear you could see flowers floating around him.

"So…are you going to answer my question or not."

"Ah…lil' munchkin, you really want to know?" He asked, spinning his head to face you.

It was creepy how he did that, since it looked like he could've hurt his neck.

Slowly, you nodded.

"It's a fashion statement."

"They had the same answer…" You sighed deeply. You were thinking, hands crossed on your desk as you thought about the situation at hand.

Both Aizen and Kyoraku claimed that the items they wore were fashion statements.

"But why are they fashion statement?" You thought out loud.

Glasses, somewhat. You remember seeing some humans wear them, with or without lenses. But the 8th division captain wearing a lady's kimono is just…

"Who exactly is this guy, who wears very pretty pink clothes…?"


	22. Dote - Jushiro Ukitake

[~Dote~] 22/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Jushiro Ukitake]

"The captain is too kind."

"Nii-chan!" You called out in your high pitched voice.

"Eh?" Ukitake head leant back as you pulled on his long white hair. He was your adopted older brother. You didn't know anything of the mysteries surrounding your birth, but that's what your older brother told you.

"Come here, little one!" Ukitake patted his lap and you crawled onto it, sitting with your legs crossed. You were a light child, about 4 and a half years old.

"Are you hungry?" Your kind older brother asked, patting your head.

You nodded enthusiastically and stood up, jumping up and down.

Ukitake grimaced slightly at the shifting weight. He hoped you didn't fall. But that was a short lived hope as you fell onto your face.

"Ah! Are you ok?" Ukitake quickly picked you up, inspecting your head and knees and elbows.

You weren't crying, you beamed at him, "Nii-chan!" You waved your arms around.

The white haired man's expression softened and he leaned you on his shoulder. He patted your back as he stood up and went to find Unohana.

As he was walking, a few tears slipped from your eyes. In the end, you ended up crying from the impact of the fall. You wanted to see your brother's smile so you wanted to try and keep smiling.

"It's ok now! Brother will keep you safe!"

"Captain…" those of the 13th division held back tears as they saw the scene unfold before them, "He's such a nice captain! That little girl is blessed!"

"Oh shut up, you guys. It's like you want to be that little girl." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"What if we do?!" They cried.

Rukia raised her hands, speechless.

These guys…they were serious.


	23. Strength - Izuru Kira

[~Strength~] 23/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Izuru Kira]

"You can do it!"

"Come on, Kira!" You shouted, "You can do this!"

"B-b-b-but!" He stammered, shivering from fear.

You and Izuru were friends since you were young. You were a brave child, and he was the opposite. But, he would always venture with you on your adventures around your village, discovering random things.

Today, you are jumped into a crystal clear lake to swim in. You had discovered it one day when you were trying to find berries to eat. Kira had come with you, and you both promised that you'd come again.

Now Kira was on top of a stone ledge, about 3 metres off the ground. It wasn't too far, so you just jumped and dived into the lake. It was a refreshing experience.

"Are you scared of heights, Kira?" You asked in concern.

Kira nodded, hugging himself as he cautiously looked down. He walked back quickly.

You frowned. You always knew that Kira wasn't exactly as brave as you. But you knew he had it in him! You didn't want him to miss out on cool experiences. You got out of the lake and made your way up the stone ledge, walking up next to him. You grabbed his hand and grinned.

"Now you don't have to be scared anymore!"

Kira stared at you, eyes wide.

"Y-you think so?" He squeezed your hand. You could feel him shaking.

"Yup! Don't worry! You won't get hurt!" you pulled him towards the ledge.

"On the count of 3, we jump!" You nodded at him.

He gulped. He was about to complain, but then you shouted, "3!" and jumped, dragging him along with you.

He screamed out, and you splashed into the water.

Not letting go of his hand, you swam up to the surface and pulled him along with you.

"How was that, Kira?" You laughed.

Kira pushed his hair out of the way, and stared at you, eyes wide with wonder.

"That was really cool!"

You grin.

"See? I knew you could do it!"


	24. Hair - Shinji Hirako

[~Hair~] 24/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Shinji Hirako]

"Fighting over stupid things…"

"Why do you grow your hair out?" You pouted at your friend and captain, Shinji Hirako.

"Hah?" He looked at you with a funny expression. He then grinned, "Well, to make people like you jealous!"

You glared at him and sarcastically remarked, "Good job to you, then."

"Why thank you." He smirked.

He stared at your short hair, which was dishevelled and dry.

"Oh my gracious soul reapers!" Shinji pretending to have fainted.

You pulled him up by his shirt, about to attack him.

"Oi oi oi oi oi!" Shinji practically shouted.

"What now?" You sighed.

"I'll do your hair…?" Shinji suggested.

"You what?"

"Your hair…"

"What about it?"

"…let me help it?"

"MY HAIR NEVER ASKED FOR HELP!"

"They're at it again!" Kenpachi passed by, staring at the 2 bickering at each other. It now turned into an all-out brawl.

He grinned, a gleam in his eye, "Now that looks fun!"


	25. Impatient - Kensei Muguruma

[~Impatient~] 25/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Kensei Muguruma]

"Decision, decisions…"

"Hmm…"

You sighed, staring at your long-time standing friend, Kensei. He was buying sweets from the local specialty sweets store. He had called you here just 5 minutes before, saying that he forgot his wallet and that he's pay you back once he got the sweets.

"Are you done yet?" You asked impatiently, "I need to go back to the academy! I need to judge the annual swords fighting tournament!"

"Yeah, I'm nearly done." Kensei threw a couple of sweets into the basket and headed to the counter, where you were.

You payed for it and left. He was a happy man, munching away on his sweets.

"I never knew you liked sweets." You looked at him.

"Yeah, I do. Do you want any?" He extended his arm and you looked into the sweets bag. There were many sweets in there, and you ended up taking the sweet dango sticks.

"Anyway, where is this swords fighting tournament?"

"The academy."

"Awesome! I can't believe the human world has such awesome stuff to watch! Come on, let's go!" Kensei rushed forwards.

"Stop it, you nincompoop! That's the wrong way!"


	26. Beauty - Yumichika Ayasegawa

[~Beauty~] 26/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Yumichika Ayasegawa]

"Let's go shopping!"

"No, that's not beautiful enough." Yumichika glared at what you had on.

You sighed deeply. It was a real bother having him with you when you went shopping. You regretted it so much, since he was the fussiest person ever. It made you want to somewhat cry because you couldn't pick out your outfit with ease.

You changed back to your original clothes and went to another clothing shop. Yumichika started looking around in fascination at the clothes. This shop had plenty of different styles, suiting many different tastes.

It just so happened that you found a really cool jacket that you tried on. Admittedly, it looked really good on you.

But, then came Yumichika…

"This will look superb on you!" He held up a very flashy dress, one that people for stage performances and such would wear.

Just imagining it, it was similar to a rainbow peacock.

"That is…very nice, but I'm not interested." You say.

"Look at how pleasing this is! It's…" Yumi blabbed on non-stop.

"If you like it so much, why don't you wear it?"

"Oh!" He stared at you in amazement, "I never thought of that!"

In a quick flash, he went into the dressing room and changed. The moment he came out, everybody who was in the store stared, with their jaws dropped open.

You slid away slowly, covering your face with your hand.

"Please, don't wear that ever again…"


	27. Shiny - Ikkaku Madarame

[~Shiny~] 27/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Ikkaku Madarame]

"Hehehehehe."

"Baldy!" You shouted, across the room.

In the academy halls, one person's loud voice would resonate throughout. So, your voice did. It was very loud.

"Shut it!" Ikkaku snapped at you, before purposefully attacking your hair. He ruffled it until it looked like it couldn't be fixed anymore, and smirked, "Messy. Tch."

You glared at him.

Even if he was one of your best friends, he and you just couldn't stop fighting. It was something that you both just did. But it was a playful kind of fighting, similar to siblings.

"Your head is so shiny that people need to wear sunglasses!" You exclaimed.

"Sunglasses…?"

"Seriously, look at it! Look at all those people wearing sunglasses!" You pointed down to the courtyard, where many of the students were.

You mentally laughed. You had to ask each of them to put them on for this specific joke.

Ikkaku looked down, raising an eyebrow. "So, my head's shiny? What of it? Isn't that awesome? I get to shiny your eyes off!" He laughed at his own joke.

You just glared. Your effort went to waste. This guy was a brick.

"Ha. Ha. Very. Funny."


	28. Guts - Nnoitra Gilga

[~Guts~] 28/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Nnoitra Gilga]

"These cookies are worth."

"You stole my cookie!" You growled, glaring at Nnoitra, "I had 2! Now there's 1!"

"So what?" He smirked, "Arrcancars don't eat cookies."

"SAYS YOU! YOU ATE IT! WHO SAYS THAT THEY DON'T?" You shouted, shaking a fist at him.

"And what are you going to do about it? Huh? A little kid like you can't do anything!" Nnoitra taunted.

"Hah. You don't know what I'll do for a cookie! I'll smash you to next week!" You punched your fist into your palm.

"Ho?" Nnoitra's eyes widened in anticipation. His lips curled into a grin.

"You, smash me into next week?" He laughed maniacally, making you furrow your brows at him. "Before you do that you'd literally be guts!" Again, he laughed.

You rolled your eyes, "Haha, very funny. You're such a comedian."

Nnoitra stabbed his scythe into the ground, stepping onto it with his foot and holding the handle. "Heh."

You stare at the scythe before staring at the other Arrancars face. You fished the last cookie and threw it at his face before running away.

The cookie went into Nnoitra's mouth and he ate it. "The little one's got guts. Hah."


	29. Dummy - Kon

[~Dummy~] 29/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Kon]

"What a nice toy."

"Aww this toy is so cute!" You gushed, holding onto a cute lion plush. You hugged it.

Ichigo instantly pulled the plush from your hands, his eyes suspiciously on the toy. "This toy is evil. Don't touch it."

You looked at him dubiously. "Ok…then…"

"Hey! You guys!" It was Orihime. She came, her hair bouncing behind her. It wasn't the only thing bouncing though.

In the next instant, the plush toy jumped from Ichigo's hand and into Orihime's chest.

You stared at it with wide eyes, same to Ichigo. The toy seemed to be talking, and even blushing, too.

You made a disgusted face. "EW! THIS TOY IS EVIL!"

"See, I told you." Ichigo casually walked up to Orihime and pulled the stuffed toy out, throwing him onto the ground and grinding his foot on it.

"What are you doing to the stuffed toy?!" You exclaimed, "Can't you just tie it up or something?"

"Nah, Kon deserves this. The little pervert." He ground his foot some more.

"ERGHHHH STOP IT STRAWBERRY!" The stuffed toy shouted out.

"Ehhh since when could you talk?" You squatted down and poked it in the face.

Kon looked at you, then blushed. "Hehe…"

"What?"

"I can see your pant—" You stepped on it from where it could be seen, and smiled while grinding your foot.

"Hahaha, what a nice toy."


	30. Indifferent - Shukuro Tsukishima

[~Indifferent~] 30/100 Drabbles|Bleach| [Shukuro Tsukishima]

"What exactly are you thinking?"

"Hey, you're a funny guy." You commented, completely out of the blue.

"Mhm." Tsukishima replied, reading his book.

Your eye twitched. Although he was always like that, you wanted a reaction out of him. So you continued to pester him all the time.

"Did you know that those kids from before accidently called you 'Daddy'?" You said casually.

"I don't have children." He flipped a page.

He didn't even flinch. Time to make up more crap.

"You know that guy, Ichigo? He said that he would love to have tea with you sometime." You clapped your hands together.

"Ok." He glanced at the clock, then went back to reading his book.

"Did you know that I have always hated you?" You said in the most casual way.

Tsukishima closed the book and placed it on the table. He turned to look at you, then stood up and started walking towards you.

You tried not to smile as he came by. What was his reaction going to be? You wanted a reaction.

Then, his hand was placed on your head and he ruffled your hair as he went by.

"You tell such funny lies." Tsukishima chuckled as he exited.

Your eyes widened. This guy was good.

"Ha! I'm going to make that expression of yours turn 180 degrees!" You pointed to the door. He was already gone by then, but you now had a new goal.

Tsukishima was leaning against the wall and heard you, then pushed himself off and walked away, smirking slightly.

"I look forward to it."


End file.
